An Easterlings Journal
by Pioneer8462
Summary: A short story in the form of an easterling captains journal as his Warband fights against a warband of goblins


The Easterlings have heard reports of a goblin band trying to cause trouble in their villages,

They have decided it's time to take action and have sent one of their warbands under the lead of lieutenant Cap to set an ambush, this is his journal

6/6/1445 We waited along the most common road goblins use. The road of seven stones. We were outnumbered, that was clear, I was told we would be but that it should be an easy victory, but alas The ambush was an utter failure, we were outnumbered and outmatched, all we managed to take down was 2 pathetic goblins and a strange wolf like creature they called "warg" but alas we couldn't get the killing blow before we were routed and forced to leave our Sargent behind to be carried away by the goblins, there is only four of us in fighting condition but we must go now to mount a rescue

6/7/1445 The rescue was unsuccessful. The goblin horde was closer than we imagined, they swarmed us in mere minutes, they seem to be taming these wargs and giving them riders of terrifying strength. I'm unsure how we will keep my village safe, the last thing I seen as I limped away was them feeding wargs. Crook was the meal. They were tearing him limb from limb I don't know how we will put a stop to their tactics but we must. Or there really will be nothing left.

6/9/1445 Back home I just got word from the medics, there was nothing that could be done to save Bowman Black, and I had to go in and ease his suffering, putting my sword through his heart.  
I've lost two men in a matter of days.  
I myself am in care of the medics, if the goblins strike soon i don't know what we're to do,  
if sent to my superior asking for some more men to garrison our village  
This isn't how it's meant to be. We are meant to be the ones pillaging. Not the ones been pillaged.

6/12/1445 My superiors listened to my plea and sent me two men to help my cause, I was very glad to see a Kataprahkt arrive to aid our cause, we might finally be able to put a dent in this goblin horde  
I asked them to meet me at Fort Clydine our meeting place for discussing military strategy  
It was then i heard the growls and roars of goblins and wargs.  
So this really is it, they've bought the fight even closer to my village. I quickly filled my new men in on the situation and sent them out to battle under the lead of Sgt Hack.  
How I wish I was out there with them not bunkering down having no choice but to write. My wounds still very much needing to recover. I didn't think we'd be attacked out here.  
I didn't know they'd be THIS brave. Goblins. Brave. This is a first.

Their raid was successful. Luckily the raid must've only been to test our waters as they left after they'd crippled Sgt Hack, we have to work this out soon. They now know we are no match for them. I will need to tell my superiors and see if they can send assistance. This is no longer a skill less group of goblins. This is seeming closer to a fully operational army every time we encounter them.

6/13/1445 today I received my "reinforcements" it was pathetic. There was only lousy foot solider. His work ethic terrible, he's more of a burden than anything else. With him came a note from my superiors stating that my request is unfounded and they will sent more skilled solders if I prove I'm in need of it.

6/14/1445 Today we really had our last stand. Our village was attacked. I'm not surprised at the speed of this attack, the goblins knew we were no match after our encounter at the fort.  
The goblin horde swarmed the entire village burning as they went, torches dancing flames onto our houses. Women and children inside. Burning. Screaming. The goblins cackling the more screams and flames there were.  
We managed to hold them off for so long, inflicted many casualties. But the new recruit let us down. He folded and lost his head to the first goblin blade that was swung, after that there were just too many. We done everything we could. But alas it was not enough. My village burns. Its burns in everlasting flames. I sit here in the cold night sky and look on at the fire and smoke that engulfs the sky. I keep replaying in my head the screams. The screams of my wife. My children. I see their faces in the flames. The goblins will pay for this. That I swear. We took their tribes battle banner as they ran after the flames caught. I know they'll be back for this. This is when they will suffer.

6/15/1445  
Today I sent the following letter to my superior  
"I have received your letter re: my request being unfounded. By this time I am sure you've received word of my village's fate. I have enclosed with this letter the only good thing to come from that battle, a piece of these goblins war banner.  
You and I both know an enemy of this caliber will be back for this banner, I am hear by requesting you send me some reinforcements as soon as possible so that I can mount for the best possible counter attack and defense against these goblins. We cannot allow ourselves to seem weak.  
It is not who easterlings are, we are not the weak tribes of Rohan. We are easterlings and crimes of this extent are not to go unpunished. Let me strike against these foul creatures and glean revenge and relift the spirits of my warriors.  
If you still feel after this request that I am not worth the effort then you do not need to feel compelled to send me more men. But I plead that you give me this last chance to earn your respect. If you don't send more men I will still be mounting a counter attack. Just likely it will result in every one of my men's death."  
I hope to have some men here soon. I must get revenge for my wife and children.

6/17/1445  
Today the reinforcements arrived, two skilled men from the east. As I write this entry we are setting up our defenses. I'm sure the goblins will be here my morning. I will have my revenge.  
I wasn't sure whether to mount our defense amongst the village ruins. But I decided too. I thought we could do with the reminder of what these. THINGS done to us.

6/18/1445

I was right. The Goblins are almost here. I can see them on the horizon. Everyone is in position to make this last stand. We will ambush and kill these slimy creatures. This will be the last of them.

I thought we had them. We were driving them back. Then out of nowhere the slightest scratch crippled me. Poison. Goblins have learnt the art of poison. Our one edge and now they have that too. I'm beginning to doubt if this is just a goblin ramble or something much darker, more powerful and sinister.  
As we were leaving the ruins of the village I heard someone screaming from beneath the rubble, we got him out and added him to our ranks. I'm glad we found him as I'm well aware there will be no point in sending for more reinforcements anytime soon.

6/25/1445

It's been a week and there's been no disturbances, We've scavenged everything we could from our village and set up camp not far away, but we've now run out of food, me and a few of the troops are getting prepared for a supply run, hopefully it goes straight forward.

6/30/1445

I believe these will be my last words. The goblins ambushed us on our supply run. My men have all abandoned the cause and gone to start new lives, I on the other hand am dying. The poison from the blade been too much to bear, without a medic I am going to be resigned to death. The goblins destroyed us, I failed to avenge my wife and children. What have I learnt of the goblin horde? Nothing. I think there must be a darker evil in control of them somewhere but I have no proof, no legacy, nothing, the only solitude left for me now is in death, at least then maybe I will get to rest, so long as I'm not punished for my corrupt deeds I've performed in my life.  
Too anyone reading this all I will say, don't put your life in service to Sauron, whatever he promises, there are more evils than just his great eye, maybe my life would be different if I'd migrated to Gondor or Rohan and had devoted my life to good, sadly I will never know, so I will die sad and alone, I estimate a few hours left to live, how quickly life can change, a month ago I was on top of the world, slaying and pillaging, protecting my village from the occasional raid, now I am dying, my wife and children burned, my village still smoldering. My legacy will be one of cowardice. This is not the way I'd planned to die. Not even close. Farewe….


End file.
